Sigh No More
by footshooter
Summary: SPOILERS for the end of S3 and the start of S4. That's all I'll say really, so as not to give the game away. Some perceptions of George and Mitchell.


**A/N: **

**Hi, I'm song lyrics (Mumford & Sons – Sigh No More)**

Hi, I'm Mitchell

_Hi, I'm George._

Hi, I'm FS. This was fairly emotionally draining to write, even for me. But I hope I did them justice.

~BH~

**Serve god, love me and mend.**

Tears flowed freely down George's face. Annie's eyes were pleading. Nina didn't want to look. Mitchell begged.

_George was breaking, tearing to pieces, his internal organs shrinking as he tricked the wolf into bursting out of his chest._

**This is not the end.**

Mitchell looked into George's eyes, and George could see the please. It was killing him. He wanted to drop to his knees and scream, because Mitchell had done _so_ much for him, he'd been there for him for _so_ long. He didn't know how, or if, he could go on without him. His hand shook, the stake hovering, and Mitchell reached out to him. One last favour, that's all it was. They knew the afterlife existed; they'd been through the door. Mitchell would carry on somewhere, and somehow. And maybe, one day, they'd meet again. Once George was old and the men with the sticks and chains had let him past. Mitchell couldn't pretend the afterlife would be good to him. But he couldn't let George know. Hopefully, by the time he'd lived his life, Mitchell would have repaid his debts.

_Mitchell, Nina; he'd see them again. And Eve, oh Eve, he'd miss her so, so much. But he was doing this to save her and he was sure she'd understand in the end. She'd have to grow up without her mother or father, and that would be horrific. But she'd know they wanted to stay, she'll know they died to save her. Annie could look after her, and Tom, they'd bring her up right (as right as she could be without her mam and dad and with a ghost and a werewolf for guardians). Maybe he would meet Mitchell in a room like they had in the pink house. With a TV. The Real Hustle, pizza and beer. Like they used to. And he could apologise to Nina, for sending her out, for not keeping her close, like he should._

**Live unbruised, we are friends.**

Mitchell smiled at George through the tears. He needed to tell him it was alright, but his throat felt swollen and he couldn't choke out the words. George could do it though. It would be better to do it. Mitchell _needed_ him to do it. He didn't need to feel guilt, or sadness. Nothing like that. He was helping. The way friends were supposed to.

_Tom, you've been part of the pack since the beginning. Annie, Annie drove him mad with the tea, but he loved her. They shouldn't have to stop, they wouldn't, they had Eve. He trusted them with Eve._

**And I'm sorry.**

Mitchell didn't deserve a friend like him. He shouldn't have to put George through something like this. He didn't deserve a friend who would do it. He was so, so sorry. And one day, he'd tell George that. Maybe one day they could eat pizza, and drink beer (or wine) somewhere special in front of The Real Hustle again. Go back to the good old days. Mitchell grabbed his hand, and then it slid back to the stake. George met his eyes, and the words were practically written there.

_He wished he could stay._

**I'm sorry.**

George tried to hold back a sob, but didn't manage. His face was stinging from the tears that just kept flowing. The world had narrowed to him and Mitchell, back like it was before life got in the way. Maybe without all of this, if it was just the three of them, they would have been okay. But he couldn't give Nina up, he wouldn't, not her and the baby. But he didn't want to give Mitchell up, either. He should have noticed, he should have picked up on the signs, he should have done better. Been a better friend. He was sorry. Sorrier than he'd ever been in his life.

_He wished he could take back everything he'd ever done wrong. He wished he'd spent his last few days with his family, rather than moping. But he couldn't change that now._

**Sigh no more, no more.**

Mitchell couldn't stand the waiting.

_He'd love to do more than scream, but he was in agony. He looked into Annie's eyes and flashed back to when she filled the house with tea and pulled the fridge out, making more mess than there was in the first place. He'd not sigh at her again. He smiled, slightly, as he lay in her arms. But it was only a flicker, because the pain kept it at bay._

**One foot in sea, one on shore.**

He was dead already. Not just physically, but mentally. He couldn't take it.

_His body was failing him, the wolf didn't want to fix, he didn't know if the wolf was capable of fixing him. He was rapidly becoming delirious; things were slipping in and out of focus. He could see the palm trees and the sea on the wall, the waves crashing up onto Barry Island. Always so dreary._

**My heart was never pure.**

Ever since he'd been created, ever since he died, he was a monster. Before that, he was hardly an angel. He'd tried his best, but the cravings were always there, he was always drowning in blood.

_He was so, so lost when the wolf infected him; took over his body, with or without the moon._

**But you know me.**

George knew that, he understood that, better than anyone ever did. He'd stuck up for him in front of the mother of his child, someone he loved more than anything. Because he didn't want to lose him. George knew what had happened and Mitchell didn't even need to tell him. And he didn't judge.

_But Mitchell found him, and they found Annie, and then he loved Nina, and she loved him back, and they had Eve, and Tom came along with his lack of correct grammar and downtrodden expression, crying out for his father._

**You know me.**

Mitchell knew more about George than anyone, even Nina. He knew that he wouldn't be able to deny him this. He knew that it would kill something inside him to do it. He knew that he'd do it anyway, because he needed to. Because he owed him. Because he couldn't let him suffer anymore.

_They were his family, and that was all he needed. He had been happy, and that made up for all of the times he'd been sad, or stressed, or close to tearing his hair out and screaming at the world that it just wasn't fair._

**And man, it's a giddy thing.**

Mitchell knew death was coming.

_George could feel himself shutting down._

**Oh man, it's a giddy thing.**

It felt better than he'd felt in a while.

_And Nina would be there._

**And man, it's a giddy thing.**

He smiled, and George tried to smile back.

_And Mitchell would be there._

**Man, it's a giddy thing.**

Even though it was breaking his heart.

_He smiled._

**Love it will not betray you,**

George would help, because he loved him.

_They loved each other, and he tried to reassure Annie, and Tom tried to reassure George that he'd look after Eve. George believed them. They wouldn't let him down._

**Dismay or enslave you,**

He wouldn't leave him hanging.

_He never felt trapped in that house, with these people. He'd spent such a short time with them, but in the end they had forever._

**It will set you free,**

George would set him free.

_He could only imagine what would be behind that door._

**Be more like the man, you were made to be.**

He could go on his way to become a better person.

_He could be himself again, without the worry, the obsession, the moon…_

**There is a design,**

The wolf shaped bullet; it might not have meant anything in the end, might've been mind games, but prophecies were self-fulfilling.

_Life was what it was, and so was death. His door was coming._

**An alignment to cry,**

It was all fixing, working out in the end.

_His eyes were fluttering, closing. It hurt so much._

**Of my heart, you see.**

Mitchell's heart belonged to everyone in the room. And theirs would break when his did. But they would heal.

_It felt like his heart burst, and a white light filled everything George could see._

**The beauty of love,**

He wished he could see the baby, because it'd be beautiful. And Annie, she was so lovely. And George, George was wonderful. The best friend he could ever have wished for.

_He was standing by the door, telling them it would be okay. And he was so excited._

**As it was made to be. **

George drove in the stake, sobbing, and Mitchell smiled.

_He turned around and stepped through the door and into the light, wiping away the tears. _


End file.
